Quest: Fighting Love
by Princess Helaine
Summary: Alternate Reality Fanfic. Please R and R. Serena is an agent for the SAAE and Mamoru is the best friend of her boss. Between humor and romance, Serena and Mamoru will declare war on the Negaverse.
1. Quest: Fighting Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon because if I do I would not be writing   
this. Anything that seems familiar to another fanfic is purely a   
coincidence. I am absolutely poor and get free lunch in school so don't   
sue me. Someone else tried this morning already.  
  
  
  
Now, I want u to move your mouse away from that x on the corner of   
the window. The reason is this: this is my first fanfic. Please read and   
review. Any comments are welcome. Be nice please!  
  
  
  
The Quest: Fighting Love   
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
The cool, autumn afternoon sun shone brightly in the sky. A   
gentle breeze rustled the leaves on nearby trees. All was peaceful   
until…..  
  
  
A gorgeous, sleek, silver convertible came to a loud, screeching halt in   
  
front of a house, a house that is a duplicate of every other house on the   
  
block, but there was something different about it. Some houses just   
  
radiate family love. This was one of them. Just looking at the plain,   
  
red-brown brick house, you can almost see a family of four sitting down   
  
for dinner, a mom waiting for her children to come home from school, and a   
  
dad tossing a football around with his kids. For some, this house is a   
  
distressing sight.   
  
  
The driver, a certain blond "Meatball Head" honked the horn   
loudly. No response as usual. She took out her laptop and began   
finishing her report on her latest case. It wasn't so bad this time   
though. She only blew up an abandoned store unlike last time when she   
destroyed a mall to find the youma. The Boss was still mad as hell. He'   
s big on reports so until she takes his place, she'll have to put up with   
him.   
  
  
An hour later…….  
  
  
She checked her watch. It read 2:38 P.M. 10….9…she began counting   
down…8…..7…..6…..5…..4…..3……….…2……..….  
  
  
"WAIT, Serena!!!!!!" a cheerful Mina bounced down the steps to an   
  
impatient Serena.   
  
  
"Sorry, did you wait for long?" Mina chirpily asked.   
  
  
"Not long at all, just an hour. You were faster last time," Serena   
replied sarcastically.  
  
  
Mina grinned sheepishly and tossed Serena an apologetic look.  
  
  
With that, they hit the road. Today is Christmas, the worst day of the   
year for Serena. If she closed her eyes, she can still see herself in   
that nightmare.  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
The old warehouse was dark and creepy. The entire place reeked of cheap   
liquor, cigarrettes, and sex, but it became the meeting place for Ken   
Tsukino and an agent of the Secret Agents of Alien Elimination (SAAE).   
  
  
"Here's the girl. How much would you give me for her?" Ken asked, calmly   
ignoring the hysterical crying and the incomprehensible pleading of his   
daughter.   
  
  
"Daddy! Please, please don't sell me, don't leave me, I'll be a good girl,   
just don't …" sobbed the eight year old Serena.  
  
  
"One thousand," replied the agent.  
  
  
"That is my daughter, you know. She's worth more than that," Ken   
bargained.   
  
  
"Fifteen hundred, last offer," the agent bargained thinking to himself *   
What kind of a man sells his own daughter on Christmas? Damn heartless   
bastard*.  
  
  
"I'll take it," Ken happily said, pocketing the money.  
  
  
By now, Serena was merely a sobbing heap on the ground. Her daddy's   
selling her. Just yesterday, her mother went to Heaven and left her.   
Now…Why? Why? Why does no one love me anymore? Why does no one want me   
anymore? Then everything went black…..  
  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
Serena can still remember the terror that she had gone through. *Never   
Again!* she thought venemously. Love is a weakness. A weakness that must   
be overcomed. A weakness that can be overcomed.   
  
For years, she talked to no one, only did what she was told. Seeing her   
potential, the SAAE allocated her place in a class of intense training.   
Training included everything from academics to weaponary to technology.   
With other young girls, some taken from orphanages and some sold like   
herself, she kept her distance. Her main purpose in life was to be the   
best. And she succeeded not only in training, but also in looks. She   
became the best and graduated on top of the class at 18 years old. She   
had been on an elevator going up the ranks ever since. Her acquaintances   
named her Ice for many reasons. Not only did she refuse all date offers,   
but she refused them with an unmatched cruelity. She enjoyed seeing the   
men grovel a bit and just when he began to hope, she would brush him off.   
Then there is that famous frigid-cold stare that she shoots at people   
with her steely silver-blue eyes. It comes in handy when she's fending   
off particularly unwanted male attention. They ALWAYS back down. It is   
no wonder especially when she had beat up most of them in martial arts   
class.   
  
  
"Whatcha thinking about Sere?" asked Mina who noticed her friend's   
distraction.   
  
  
"Ancient history," came Serena's nonchalant reply.  
  
  
Mina thought back to the time when the two first met.  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
A youma had appeared in the amusement park. Serena's car, Luna, reported,   
"Alien lifeform sighted at G7- 6H in Juuban Amusement Park."  
  
  
"Ice," roared The Boss, Motoki.  
  
  
"Ice, in," Serena automatically replied.  
  
  
"Weaponary and information have been sent to Luna. She will take you near   
the scene. Eliminate target. Avoid casualities and don't trash the park.   
  
Call for backup if you need it. Nemesis out," Motoki droned.   
  
  
"Looks like it's only you and me, Luna. Alright show me what you got,"   
Serena said excitedly. The girl's a total adrenaline junkie. For some   
reason, youma attacks seems like a game to her.  
  
  
A projection of the area appeared instead of the windshield. *One youma   
and two hostages, nothing special. Should be a piece of cake.* Serena   
noted in her mind.   
  
  
She arrived at the scene and jumped out of the convertible tossing a   
"Shields Activate" behind her. Immediately, a blue force field appeared   
around the car.   
  
  
"Now, let's see. Either you surrender and die now or you fight and die   
more painfully later. Take your pick," taunted Serena.  
  
  
The youma sneered at her and dropped the blond girl, Mina that he was   
holding and started forward.  
  
  
"Guess you choose the hard way," Serena muttered.  
  
  
Taking out her laser gun, she took aim. Its' fingers flew off first.   
Then his arms and legs followed suit. Finally his head was blown apart   
  
and green liquid spilled out. *No effort required at all. What a joke!*   
smirked a smug Serena holding a smoking laser gun.  
  
  
Mina stared in fascination at her savior. *Wow, who is she? She looks   
like she does this every day! I wish I can at least defend myself.* Then   
she looks past the girl who saved her. The youma is piecing itself back   
together! A look of horror appeared on her face as she tried to warn the   
stranger….  
  
  
Walking over to the shaken blond, she watched as the look of fascination   
turn to a look of horror as she looked past Serena. Feeling her instinct   
pricking her neck, she spun around quickly. Not quickly enough though.   
The youma had time to land a blow on her face stunning her and causing her   
to drop the gun. With lightning speed, it hauled her up by the neck and   
slammed her against a tree as Mina looked on in fear and desperation.  
  
  
"I've got to do something," thought Mina. As her distress grew, the   
symbol of Venus appeared on her forehead.   
  
  
A voice whispered in her mind, " You need to save her, she is the ONE.   
Take the pen and say the words. Find the words in your heart!"  
  
  
Mina shakily grabbed the pen that appeared and suddenly the words appeared   
in her heart. Very familiar words. "Venus Power Make-Up!"  
  
  
Flashes of memory appeared and her world exploded in golden light. A   
moment later, she was dressed in a golden-orange sailor suit. *It's good   
to be back after a million years.* Venus thought. Sailor Venus is born   
again.  
  
  
In the midst of all this, Serena struggled knowing that if she can't reach   
her gun soon, she will die. Just as she didn't think that she can stand   
it anymore. A voice sounded, "Crescent Beam!" Suddenly, she was released.   
She looked to see who had saved her and realized that it was the blond   
that SHE she saved a minute ago. *Isn't it ironic?* Looking to the   
youma, she saw that it had regenerated its arm. *Oh boy! We're gonna get   
it now.* Then, she noticed a crystal floating near her hand. Without   
knowing why, she grabbed it like a lifeline. Then suddenly, she knew the   
words, "Moon Silver Eclipse Make-Up!"  
  
  
Her transformation experience was the same as Venus's only instead of   
golden light. Silver lights exploded in her world, leaving her standing   
in a silver and black sailor suit with a black staff that had the crystal   
resting in the heart shaped figure on top of it. A bunch of confusing   
memories of a certain man and a kingdom on the moon overwhelmed her, but   
as of now, only one thing is important. Destroying the youma.   
  
  
Landing a flying kick on it. She backflipped and landed silently   
and lifting her staff she chanted, "Moon Eclipse Elimination" just as   
Venus yelled, "Venus Crescent Beam." This time the youma was moondusted.   
The two tired warriors walked back to the car.   
  
  
"Shields Deactivate," Serena commanded. The force field dissapeared.   
  
  
"Name's Serena. You?" Serena asked.  
  
  
"Mina, and thanks for saving me," Mina replied.  
  
  
"We're even and since we're on the same boat so to speak. I guess we   
should be partners," said Serena.  
  
  
"I don't think that would be a problem, but right now, can someone tell me   
how to get out of this thing?" complained Mina.  
  
  
They laughed. It felt good to laugh again. As Mina predicted, they had   
no trouble being partners… or friends. In fact, Mina became Serena's one   
and only friend.  
  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
As Luna sped along, both girls were lost in their thoughts. Finally they   
arrived at their destination, a mansion with a beautiful rose garden. A   
gorgeous man with jet-black hair and blue eyes opened the door and bluntly   
said, "You're late. A whole hour late. Didn't Motoki train you agents on   
a little point called punctuality?"   
  
  
Serena groaned * This is gonna be a long day. Motoki's gonna kill me.* I   
already don't like this guy.  



	2. Quest: Fighting Love

Disclaimer applies from Chapter 1  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
The Quest: Fighting Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Turning around, the man headed back into the house. Even though Serena dislikes the guy's attitude, she couldn't help but admire the guy's looks.   
  
*What a hunk! Too damn bad that his personality matches Motoki's. No wonder they're best friends.* thought Serena sourly.  
  
Mina, on the other hand, wasn't as composed as Serena. As soon as the guy turned around, she started fanning herself and mouthing to Serena, " He's HOT!"   
  
"Why didn't you tell me that Mamoru Chiba is a hunk? I would have been ready on time," giggled Mina.  
  
"I didn't know it myself, but he's a jerk," whispered Serena.  
  
"A cute jerk though," laughed Mina.  
  
The topic of their conversation had been eavesdropping all along. Mamoru felt a grin forming on his face. He opened the door to his study and walk in. He struggled to wipe the grin off his face as he circled around to his leather seat behind the desk. Sitting down, he motioned for the two girls to sit. Opening a file on his sickenly organized desk, he read:  
  
"Name: Serena Tsukino  
Code Name: Ice  
Birth Date: June 19, 1979  
Gender: female   
Status: single, Trained Agent  
Level of Competence: 5 out of 5  
Degree: Graduated: Top of Advanced Intelligence Class  
Specializes in Youma Fighting  
Expert in Weapon Handling  
Black Belt in Karate  
Note: Dangerous  
  
"Name: Mina Aino  
Birth Date: March 3, 1980  
Gender: female  
Status: single, Citizen   
Level of Competence: 5 out of 5  
Degree: Graduated: Yale University in two years   
Alternate Identity: Sailor Venus  
  
Note: Dangerous"  
  
"Am I correct?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"All except my name, it's Serena Caruso," corrected Serena, " and I see you did your homework. So do we fulfill your requirements?"  
  
"Impressive, but I have some questions," answered Mamoru.  
  
"We'll answer what we can, but I don't promise to answer all of them," stated Serena.  
  
"Fair enough, why are you with Sailor Venus?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"I saved her once. We're friends and partners," answered Serena evasively.  
  
Knowing that for now the vague answer is all he's going to get, he changed the topic.  
  
" Why did you change your name?" Mamoru asked curiously.  
  
Immediately, an invisible stony ice wall rose up. Her face remained blank, but he saw that quick flash of pain and fear in her eyes. Anger filled him at the thought that someone can do something so horrible that it would cause this reaction in the strong, incredible woman in front of him. His own anger confused him. This beautiful stranger is deadly and certainly can take care of herself. So why did he feel so protective and possessive of her? He let both questions slip for now.   
  
"Anyway, you are summoned here because I have a mission for you. It's not aliens this time, at least we don't think it is. A powerful technology corporation, Negaverse, has been suspected of stealing energy crystals from SAAE. They want the same kind of energy as these aliens do. We suspect a link between them. This might be our only chance at totally eliminating the entire youma species," said Mamoru, "the two of you are the best of the best. We entrust this mission to you. In addition, I will be coming with you for backup. Anything we need, Motoki will be at our beck and call."  
  
"Okay, so when do we leave?" asked Mina excitedly. *This hunk is coming with us? What luck!* she thought mentally squealing in delight.  
  
"Wait a minute. Mina and I work alone. We don't need or want backup," said Serena. * He knows Mina's Sailor Venus, but he doesn't know that I'm Sailor Moon. We can't let him have all the cards while we know nothing about him, but his name.* Serena thought to herself. Mina exchanged looks with Serena and understood Serena's reluctance.  
  
"Too bad, I guess you'll have to get use to working with me. No operation goes through without my permission so either get fired or follow the orders," retorted Mamoru calmly.  
  
Serena gave Mamoru her infamous glare waiting for him to back down. Suprisingly, he met her stare without a flinch. Too surprised to argue, she nodded her consent and thought * You might be coming along, but if you think you'll be in charge, you've got another thing coming. The war is on.*  
  



	3. Quest: Fighting Love

Disclaimer applies from Chapter 1  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
The Quest: Fighting Love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~In Tokyo International Airport : 11:30 A.M. the next morning~~  
  
Mamoru had booked a 9:30 A.M. flight to New York City, the heart of Negaverse. What he hadn't counted on was Sailor Venus, the superheroine of Tokyo's incapability of being on time.  
  
*I'm going to kill her when she gets here. You would think that being a super-heroine would make her a little prompt!*  
  
While Mamoru seethed with impatience, Serena, being used to Mina's bad habits, sat calmly reading over the report that Mamoru had given her about the Negaverse. She gloated and laughed a bit over her sweet revenge. Having known that Mina would be late (and later than usual because Serena is not giving her a ride), she thought it would be good to delay their flight just to prove to Mamoru that he is not in total control like he think he is.  
  
*For once, I'm glad of Mina's unfailing habit of being late. Oh, just look at him pacing back and forth! This is just too funny!*  
  
Serena looked from the entrance to Mamoru. She couldn't help, but notice the way that his nicely tailored pants would stretch over his well-muscled butt and legs to accommodate his long strides. Neither can she ignore how his ocean blue eyes flash with emotions (mostly frustration at the moment), the way his raven black hair seem to fall on his eyes, and the air of pure male arrogance and command that seems to radiate from him. Entranced, she stared.  
  
Mamoru looked over to Serena and found her staring at him. *Do I have something on my face? Why is she staring at me?* Looking at Serena, he saw her luminous blue eyes, her golden blond hair put up in her usual style, and her *ahem* interesting sleekly muscled body. *Wow!* He locked his gaze to hers' and found himself glued.   
  
Serena froze as he returned her gaze. She saw such heart wrenching loneliness, such pain, and naked grief in his beautiful eyes. What happened to him that would damage his soul so permanently? Feeling a raging anger at the person responsible for hurting him, she communicated her anger to him.  
  
He couldn't breathe. He felt uncomfortably peaceful just staring into her eyes. Eyes so like his mother's before the nightmare.  
  
He was only eight years old, but old enough to remember the horror of that fateful day when his whole life took a drastic change.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I'm home, Mom. I got 100 on my Math test. Can I go to the park with Andrew now," yelled an eight year old Mamoru. At that age, all he ever had to worry about was if his parents would let him hang out with his friends.   
  
He opened the kitchen door and it opened to reveal a sight that would haunt him for eternity. His mother was sprawled next to the counter with his father. Both were pale and dead. Both chests were bloody and it looked like someone tried to rip something out of it. Their dead eyes stared out with terror and pain. Shocked and crying he screamed for his sister praying that she's alive. As he searched the house, he felt his hope dwindle. His sister's gone, too. He's alone.  
Suddenly he heard a sound behind him. He spun around quickly thinking that his sister was behind him and comes face to face with an ugly gigantic youma.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh, Mommy, Daddy, Bessie help!!!!" Mamoru screamed as he ran. A symbol of a rose appeared on his forehead. It began to glow brighter and brighter sending out an energy beam. It hit the youma, but the youma was merely stunned. Sending an evil smile towards young Mamoru, it started forward. Just as Mamoru thought that he saw his end, a black hole opened from the middle of nowhere and a green haired woman in a black and dark green sailor suit leaped out whispering "Dead Scream" while she wield her staff. The staff sent out a globe of enormous energy and the youma was destroyed.  
  
Safe, Mamoru studied the woman with pained eyes. Sadly, the woman looked at her future king and said, "I'm sorry you have to face so much pain, but ...." she trailed off and sighed, "This was not meant to happen, but I will deliver you to the SAAE for them to train you. I hope you're ready. Before we go, we will bury your parents first. Say good bye to them."  
  
Mamoru felt like a bomb had struck his simple world. He staggered to his parents' bodies and wept bitterly begging for them to return. When he calmed down, he stood up and vowed, "I will destroy whatever that murdered you. I' ll find Bessie and those monsters will pay!" rarely had a child shown such hatred and pain. Sadly, they were the only emotions that he will show for years.   
  
He turned to the green haired woman and said, "I'm ready, but where are you taking me?"  
  
"To a place where they will prepare you to do what you just vowed to do. To your destiny," she said. With that, she waved towards his parents' bodies and they disappeared, "I have transported them to a hospital. They will take care of your parents' burial. Let's go."   
  
Mamoru nodded dazedly and blindly followed the woman into the hole.   
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Their gaze broke as Mina flew through the entrance doors yelling, "Sorry, I'm late!" With blond hair flying everywhere, she lugged in three LARGE suitcases.  
  
Serena laughed, "You're always late, Mina."  
  
Mamoru was startled by the sound of her laughter. It sounded like tinkling bells and carefree as an innocent child's. Then something clicked in his mind, "You knew that she was going to be late and you didn't find it fit to warn me!!!!" an outraged Mamoru shouted.  
  
"Oops," Serena said.  
  
"You're damn right when you said oops. I'm going to kill you!" ranted Mamoru as he stalked off to get them new tickets all the while cursing himself for his stupidity and his own sense of gratitude to any senshi because one of them had saved him and been there when he needed her. He wanted very much to wring Mina's neck, but..........  
  
Serena grinned in satisfaction. Mina, living up to her name as the Senshi of Love, found it interesting that Serena shows so much feelings near Mamoru. *They would make the perfect couple!*  
  
As Mamoru stalked back with new tickets from a different airline for a flight two hours later, they heard a scream from Gate 5. Exchanging looks, they hurried to the scene. Mina dodged into the bathroom to transform while the other two hurried on.  
  
Arriving at the scene, they saw THREE youmas terrorizing a tied up group of stewardesses and passengers. Some, like the kids, had been drained already.   
  
Sailor Venus had caught up with them and as Serena pulled out her gun, Venus attacked. "Crescent Beam!" she said as she pointed a finger at a youma. Serena shot another one at the same time. This got the youmas' attention and they began their attacks. Mamoru and Serena shot at the youmas but only managed to stun them while Venus's shooting her Crescent Beams and tiring. Soon, all three began to use their fists as the youmas came closer and closer.   
  
Serena was having fun with her youma. It was just too easy for her. She began to beat him up, but out of the corner of her eyes she saw that Mamoru and Venus are tiring. With no choice left, she drove the youma back to the window and shoved his head through it. Delaying her own youma, she ran to the people and freed them telling them to take the unconscious kids and run. Soon they were all gone and the youma that she shoved through the window began to recover. *So much for keeping my secret from Mamoru* she thought as she yelled, "Moon Silver Eclipse Make-Up!" Again her world exploded in silver lights. A moment later, Serena's gone replaced by an annoyed Sailor Moon.   
  
Mamoru saw Serena beating up her youma and was impressed. *Wow! They weren't kidding when they said that she's dangerous on her file.* Then he saw her transform and was temporarily stunned. The youma took advantage of his hesitation and knocked him into a wall advancing towards him to finish the job.   
  
"Hey! you big, ugly piece of slime! Come pick on someone your own size!" Sailor Moon cockily taunted as she took note that Mamoru and Venus are in bad shape.   
  
The youmas must be semi-intelligent because they looked very angry as they advanced towards her.  
  
  
Please review and/or e-mail me with any comments or ideas?  
  
  
  



	4. Quest: Fighting Love

Disclaimer applies from Chapter 1  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
The Quest: Fighting Love  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sailor Moon stood calmly waiting for the youmas to come closer into her range. *They have no idea that they just signed their death warrants do they?* Chuckling a bit to herself, she raised her arms and gathered energy, "Moon Meteorites Shower!" she shouted as streaks of light struck the youmas reducing them to a pile of dust.   
The wind blew the ashes away as she detransformed and went to help an unconscious Mamoru up from his uncomfortable, upside down position on the wall (AN: lol).   
Venus, still transformed, went to find the unconscious kids to check up on them. (AN: senshi heal fast) Once upon a time, she had wanted to be a doctor, but she soon realized that her true dream was to be a fashion designer. She had always loved fashion and artwork so she combined the two and now, she is a fashion designer in one of the top companies of Tokyo. Getting her dream hadn't been easy, especially when her mother, father, grandmother, grandfather, and older sister are or had been doctors and so she struggled to fulfill the tradition and began to study to be a doctor. Despite her insecurities, she told her parents what she wanted to be after meeting Serena. Serena's determination to do what she wants to do inspired her. After a long talk with her parents, Mina understood that her family would be proud of her no matter what she does and that's what is important.   
  
Serena saw that he was still unconscious and she checked quickly to make sure that he doesn't have a concussion. As she lightly examined his jaw, he woke suddenly surprising Serena as she quickly took her hand off him.  
  
Feeling disoriented, Mamoru looked at the angel in front of him and a weak, "What happened?" came out. Then he slowly remembered, sitting up quickly, he shouted, "You're Sailor Moon and you didn't bother to tell me?!?"   
  
"Well, excuse me! Mr. I'm Mamoru and I know it all! I just assume that you did a more thorough research!" she shouted back uncharacteristically.   
  
Mamoru was getting dizzy from all the shouting, but he refused to back down. "Admit it, you knew that I didn't know, but you wouldn't have told me. The question is why, especially when we're on the same side," he asked.  
  
She thought it over in a moment and decided to go with the truth. "You held all the cards already. You knew all kinds of information about Venus and I, but we don't know anything about you."  
  
Thinking about her explanation, he knows that Serena's right. *I never did tell them much about myself, but….. I can't*  
  
Confused at Mamoru's sudden painfilled expression, she took him by the arm and dragged him up. "Come on, we've got a plane to catch," she said practically.  
  
*Oh god no! Planes and headaches don't mix! Hell is coming!* Inwardly screaming with protest, he stiffly rose with Serena's help and walked towards the now opened gate. *Two hours over a youma. It didn't feel like this long!*   
  
Stopping by the front desk, Serena asked the stewardess if Mina had boarded the plane yet. The stewardess checked the papers and told her, "Yes, Miss Aino has boarded," then looking at Mamoru she said ",your husband looks like he's going to need some Tynenols. I will guide you to your seats first and come back with it if you want some?"  
  
Serena blushed with embarassment. "This is not my husband," she corrected the stewardess.   
  
"Oh pardon. I'm sorry, miss," she replied. Secretly she was giggling happily. *So the hunk's not taken!*  
  
When they were all seated and the plane took off, Mamoru had fallen deeply asleep and Mina was flirting with a man that she had met on her way to the plane. Serena looked around restlessly and her eyes landed on Mamoru. She took in his tousled hair, his strong jaw, and his peaceful expression and felt, for the first time, her heart quickening because of a man. Blushing, she felt angry with herself for feeling this way. *I must be really tired today. What's wrong with me?!?* (AN: I'm happening to you! lol!) Slowly, she drifted to sleep putting everything, her reaction to Mamoru, her jealousy when Mamoru allowed the stewardess to pamper him, and her sudden protectiveness of him, to the back of her mind.  
  
~ In the secret dimension in Negaverse~  
  
"So little Sailor Moon has gotten pretty strong," mused Beryl.  
  
"Not as strong as you, my queen," Kunzite said.  
  
"Of course!" chimed Jadite, Neplite, and Zoycite.   
  
None of them would dare miss the cue for them to suck up. (AN: lol!)  
  
"But soon, soon they are coming. We must be prepared. Who would like the task of ridding us of those stupid senshi?" Beryl asked maliciously knowing that the generals were not a worthy foe for Sailor Moon.  
  
"May I have the honor?" asked Jadite, happy to make trouble.  
  
Beryl cackled to herself. *Perfect, he was always a pest*  
  
"Go, and do not disappoint me!" said Beryl as she sent him a blast of power.  
  
In a flash, Jadite bowed and disappeared. The other generals just shook their heads, thinking to themselves, *foolish, foolish boy*.  
  
  
That's it for now! Please R&R??????????? Good or bad comments just review it PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm refuse to post anymore unless someone e-mails me! *hint* *hint*  
  
  



	5. Quest: Fighting Love

Disclaimer applies from Chapter 1  
  
Thanks for reading. I hope everyone had a nice Christmas! Feedbacks are ALWAYS welcomed!  
  
Note: I gave the generals different names for:  
When they are aloneWhen they are in front of Beryl  
Jadeite-----------------------------------------------Jadite  
Nephrite---------------------------------------------Neplite  
Zoisite-----------------------------------------------Zoycite  
Malachite--------------------------------------------Kunzite  
  
Each of the generals think that the other generals did not regain their memories yet. Following me so far????? E-mail me if you're lost. I'll explain again.  
  
The Quest: Fighting Love  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Jadeite reappeared in his private quarters in a red flash. *Stupid woman, she really thinks that I will betray my prince! Hah! When hell freezes over!* he thought as he paced on the red carpeting in long, slow strides. Then he remembered that he'll have to fight the princess. *Dope! I can't hurt her! What the hell am I going to do?* Exhausted and fatigued, he sank down on his bed and promptly fell asleep hoping that he'll wake up in the morning to discovered that this was all a dream.  
  
~In New York City  
  
Having landed and settled in at the Marriot Hotel, the three gathered in Serena's large, spacious, and SOUND PROOF (AN: you'll see why the room is sound proof later on) hotel room to discuss their plans.   
  
"It seems too much of a coincidence that the youmas attacked the airport while we were there," stated Serena "they never went after airports before."  
  
"Not only that, but as soon as we appeared, it seems that they totally ignored the hostages and went after us... We were their real targets and the hostages were merely baits," concluded Mina as she followed what her partner was saying.   
  
"So according to what you're saying, they know we're here. We don't have the element of surprise on our side anymore," said a tired Mamoru.   
  
"We might not even need it. The Negaverse may be strong, but everything has a weakness," Mina spoke optimistically, but deep down she knew that they are in big trouble.  
  
"We need information," Serena began.  
  
"No for real!?!" Mamoru said sarcastically.  
  
"And I'm going to get it for us," she finished.  
  
"NO!" Mamoru protested, "It's too dangerous."  
  
"I agree with Mamoru. You can't," seconded Mina.  
  
"There is no other way!" argued Serena.  
  
"Yes there is!" Mamoru defended, "I'll send a message over to Motoki and ask him to send an agent to apply for a job in the Negaverse Corp. Mina and you are the only hope we have of peace. We can't risk either of you in a dangerous, near suicidal mission," continued Mamoru.  
  
"AND YOU'RE WILLING TO SACRIFICE A LIFE FOR COWARDICE!?!" Serena roared in an uncharacteristic loss of control, "THIS AGENT THAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT SENDING WILL HAVE NO CHANCE AGAINST BERYL!"  
  
"Beryl!?! Who's that?" screeched Mina.  
  
"Because you were late, Mamoru gave me a report of the Negaverse to read and when I came across the name Beryl, I felt negative energy," she explained.  
  
"She's right. I felt that Beryl's the problem, too. Only….nevermind," Mamoru trailed off as he thought about the sense of familiarity that came over him when he came across the name.   
  
Serena and Mina exchanged looks and decided to leave the topic alone. Afterall, they had their own secrets, too.   
  
"No sending spies though," she adamantly says.   
  
"But how do we get information?" asked Mamoru warily as a spark of mischievousness appeared in her eyes.   
  
"Just follow our lead," she laughed as she winked at Mina.   
  
It dawned on Mina exactly what Serena had in mind. *Oh Jeez*  
  
"Do we have to?" pleaded Mina, "the last time we tried that, we got picked up a million times and you landed this one poor guy in the emergency room when he tried to pinch your butt."  
  
Mamoru lifted an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if I want to know, but exactly what were you two trying?"  
  
"To get information" was the only answer.  
  
~That night  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" growled Mamoru in tight leather pants and a bright red shirt.  
  
Mina and Serena took one look at Mamoru and they were rolling with laughter.   
  
*Although, the skintight leather pants did show off his lower body very nicely……* thought Serena.  
  
*I know they did this on purpose! They didn't want me along so they're making this hard on purpose. Damn! I look like I'm-"  
  
"You look like you're a prostitute," exclaimed Serena, "Wanna strip for me? I'll give you a fifty," she teased.  
  
Mamoru blushed a bright red as he groaned with heartfelt distress. "I am not going out there in this," he stubbornly says.  
  
"Yes, you are. Think about that poor agent that would die if we don't get info this way," taunted Serena. Then she took out a fifty and waved it in front of him. They started laughing again.  
  
"Wait a minute! Why aren't the two of you dressed?" he said with a feeling that he had been duped.  
  
"Dressed? We are dressed already!" Mina told him. Mina was in a short gold miniskirt and a matching tank top while Serena was decked out in a silver halter top with a pair of black bell bottom pants.   
  
*Serena looks HOT in that!" was Mamoru's first thought, but if he had to wear a ridiculous outfit……  
  
"What-" Mamoru started.  
  
"We are going to be regular women going clubbing and we bought you for eighty bucks," Serena told him with great relish.  
  
"YOU LITTLE-" Mamoru began but was cut off again when they dragged him out of the room.   
  
A middle-aged blond walked by and whistled after checking Mamoru out thoroughly.  
  
*This is going to be a LONG night!* Mamoru thought as Serena and Mina howled with laughter.  
  
  
All comments are welcomed! Please review or e-mail me?  
  



	6. Quest: Fighting Love

Disclaimer applies from Chapter 1  
  
Thanks for reading. Feedbacks are ALWAYS welcomed!  
  
Note: SORRY for taking so long to get this chapter out!!! ::ducks flames::   
  
Total writer's block…   
  
  
The Quest: Fighting Love  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The night was dark now. Clubs were scattered everywhere on the   
  
streets of downtown Manhattan. Nightlife began.  
  
  
*So this is why New York is called "the city that never sleeps"*   
  
Mamoru thought as Serena and Mina dragged him into one particular club. A   
large neon sign that flashes "Doom the Gloom" hung outside in the cool   
night air. After paying, they started to mingle with the crowd.   
  
  
Serena's sharp eyes immediately spotted a suspicious figure. A man in his   
late twenties with SILVER hair and frigid gray eyes had been watching Mina   
the entire time they were here. *Gotcha slime!* she thought angrily as   
she spotted the Negaverse icon on the chain around his neck. A quick plan   
formed in her mind as she danced her way towards Mina.   
  
  
Pretending to tell Mina about a hot guy she saw, she whispered, "I've got   
the slimeball. His eye's on you. Nine o'clock to your right. Silver   
hair. He's from Negaverse."   
  
  
Mina's eyes flashed with comprehension and she pretended to giggle and   
whisper back something about Mamoru. "I'm on it. Tell Mamoru to be ready   
just in case."   
  
  
Serena laughed as a sign of acknowledgment and started towards Mamoru.  
  
Poor Mamoru had never seen so many pushy women in his entire life.   
  
The women that gathered around him had taken to slapping his butt and   
feeling his chest. Serena nearly laughed at the uncomfortable expression   
on his face as he tried his best to look like he was enjoying the   
attention. Then, he spotted her looking at him with amusement. His teeth   
clenched in anger. *If looks could kill…* thought Serena. *Better rescue   
him before he kills me…*  
  
  
Wading through the small crowd of middle aged females, she   
announced good-naturedly that he was taken. "Alright girls, scram! I   
paid good money for him!" She chuckled as the women scattered leaving her   
with a blushing Mamoru.  
  
  
"Did you have to say that?!?" he roared in his embarrassment. Thankfully,   
the music swallowed his loud roar and Serena blocked his angry face from   
view.  
  
  
*When I get my hands on her…privately* he thought as he tried to   
  
decide which way he should use to kill her. Then an idea came to his   
mind… *later* he promised himself as he grinned slyly.  
  
  
His grin went unnoticed as she leaned closer whispered in his ear.   
To an outsider, it looked like they were making out. Catcalls and   
whistles came from several directions. "We found the bastard. Mina's   
taking care of him. We're backup."  
  
  
Mamoru quickly scanned the area and saw her with the silver haired   
man. For some reason, he looked very familiar. Anyhow, he touched his   
lips to her ear and whispered back, "I see them. She's making progress."   
  
  
*This is so silly.* she thought as she felt a hard jolt when   
Mamoru touched his lips to her ear. Her heart was beating more quickly   
and she felt flushed and distracted.   
  
  
Mamoru's lips curved as he noticed Serena's sudden quickening   
pulse. *So she does feel something…* "Serena, did you hear what I just   
said?" he asked gently.  
  
  
"What???" she responded intelligently.  
  
  
*Looks like, I'm making progress, too*   
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Putting on her most flirtatious smile, she approached the silver   
haired man in the corner.   
  
  
*Mina… my love…* Malachite watched as his millennia old love walk straight   
to him. *Still the most beautiful goddess of love…*  
  
  
Mina had to fight to keep her jaw off the ground. Now that she moved   
closer, she clearly saw his face with all of its' fascinating angles and   
beautiful features. *Concentrate, Mina! He's the enemy!… God, he's   
gorgeous!*  
  
  
Stopping directly in front of him, she asked, "May I join you?" Her heart   
was beating crazily. *This is just an act… This is just an act… This is   
just an act…* she chanted to herself.  
  
  
"Of course, it's not everyday that a beautiful woman asks for my company,"   
he flirted charmingly.  
  
  
Mina blushed with pleasure as he introduced himself, "I'm Malachite."  
  
  
"Call me Mina," she replied as she mentally kicked herself. *No real   
names remember?*  
  
  
"Care to dance, Mina?"   
  
  
"Love to," she answered enthusiastically.  
  
  
As they made their way out onto the dance floor, he quietly asked, "So,   
what do you want to know, Sailor Venus?"   
  
  
Her face dropped in shock.  
  
  
Before she could recover, he took a folded piece of paper from his pocket   
and handed it to her smiling sadly. He planted a kiss on her forehead and   
disappeared into the crowd.   
  
  
Slowly unfolding the paper, she read:  
  
  
My dearest Mina,  
  
I know you don't remember me. Perhaps it's for the best. You and   
I are on the same side though we're playing in opposite courts. Just know   
that you're loved. I sincerely hope that our paths won't cross in this   
war. If they do… do what you did a millennium ago, afterall, duty before   
love is the destiny of all leaders. Here is the information you need.   
Farewell, my goddess of love… Find one who will make you happy and never   
remember me.  
  
  
1. The Negaverse is in an alternate dimension between the balcony and the   
thirteenth floor. The only way to get there is by finding the rest of   
sailor senshi… Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto.   
Mercury will find a way in, but the trip will take an enormous amount of   
energy.  
  
2. Jadite is the current general that has been sent after you. His   
weakness is fire. Find Mars quickly for that is her domain.  
  
3. The Negaverse is the alien source. Queen Beryl must be destroyed.  
  
4. Find the legendary Moon Princess. She is the key. I cannot interfere   
with destiny…but the princess is close. Unrevealed, but here.  
  
  
I hope this helped… Good bye.  
  
  
Dazedly, she slowly walked towards Mamoru and Serena as they rushed to her   
side.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Serena worriedly.  
  
  
Mina just handed her the paper that Malachite had given her. Mamoru and   
she quickly read the letter.  
  
They finished reading as a gloomy silence fell over the group. Tears   
trailed down Mina's cheeks as she felt an infinite sadness overcome her.   
"Let's go, we got what we were looking for," said Mina quietly as she   
turned to leave. The trio started their way home.  
  
  
A figure stepped out of the shadows as they left. Tears spilled   
onto Malachite's face as he said goodbye forever to his one and only love.  



	7. Quest: Fighting Love

Disclaimer applies…  
  
Note: Gomen nasai… Finals and college have been driving me up the wall… Not much romance in this part but lots of action. Keep a watchout for sap in the next chapter though!  
  
PS: This is an alternate reality fic so expect me to run loose!  
  
FYI: "Contagious Happiness: Doubting Hearts" is a continuation of "Contagious Happiness: Face to Face With Destiny"… It's Rei's story but Usagi and Mamoru are in it, too :) . I'm definitely NOT finished with those two yet, but I'm making the story with Rei happening at the same time as Usagi and Mamoru's time in the other dimension… You still with me so far? If you don't get it, e-mail me…  
  
Thank you all my readers and reviewers! I want you all to know that without your responses giving me a guilty conscience… this part would take even LONGER to come out!  
Now on with the story…  
  
Quest: Fighting Love  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
~ Back in the hotel room ~  
  
Moving quickly, the trio did a quick sweep of their rooms for "bugs" knowing now that the Negaverse is well aware of their presence in New York. To their surprise, they found the room clean of all "bugs".   
  
Then suddenly, a loud beep was heard as Serena slammed her hand on the snooze button. Laced to the back of the clock was enough C4 to blow another Grand Canyon into the earth. And all that kept it from blowing was Serena's finger on the snooze button…   
  
"Evacuate the building now! Get them away as far as possible! We've got less than 10 minutes!"  
  
Mina and Mamoru exploded into action. Mamoru quickly called the bomb squad as Mina smashed the fire alarm with her heels. Pandemonium broke as the loud wailing woke the sleeping occupants of the hotel. Half dressed and frightened, the people were rushed away to safety. In less than five minutes, they were the only people left in the Marriott.   
  
"The two of you should go, too," Serena calmly told them. She saw the fear in their eyes, but knew that they wouldn't leave without her.  
  
"No way! We're a team," Mina protested. Mamoru nodded in agreement even as Serena shook her head.   
  
"The world can't afford to lose both of us. You HAVE to go. If you ever considered me as a friend, you WILL go!" she vehemently yelled.   
  
"She's right, Mina, you need to go," said Mamoru quietly.  
  
"But…" Mina hesitated as Mamoru pushed her through the door. Mina, knowing that this might be Serena's last wish, obeyed.   
  
"I meant you too, Darien. Go!"  
  
"There might be…" he trailed off as he saw the roll of ribbon on the dresser.  
  
Flashback…  
  
They were walking through the lobby as a man rushed to the main desk yelling, "Anna I need tape quickly. The banner came down and birthday girl is on her way. We need to get this back up quickly!"  
  
"Don't get your boxers in a bunch!" She reached into her second drawer to the left and…  
  
End Flashback  
  
"I'll be right back!" Mamoru hollered as he quickly raced to the main lobby. Setting his alarm watch as he ran, he gave himself four minutes to run down and up thirty flights of stairs. *I have to make it!*  
  
Serena stared after him sadly knowing that he's never going to get back in time to help her. For a second, she feared death. She feared that unknown phantom that she had lived by the side of, but most of all, she feared that she'll die alone. Alone like she's always been. Even as a trickle of dread made its' way down her spine, she smiled though. Smiled because Mamoru and Mina will live. The two most important people in her life will live. Her best friend and her Mamoru.  
  
Three more minutes…  
  
Snatching the roll of tape from the drawer, Mamoru rushed back up the stairs. Sweat was dripping off his forehead from both exertion and fear. Fear for Serena's life.  
  
One minute  
  
*One more minutes and it's over…* Closing her eyes in resignation, she wished her friends a happy life.   
  
Thud! Serena watched in amazement as Mamoru burst into the room and fell flat on his face. *What the hell is he still doing here?* Her heart filled with anger and fear as the clock reminded her that time is ticking. The bomb will explode in 30 seconds!  
  
Picking himself off the floor, he grabbed the tape and came towards her. Understanding came in a flash. Knowing what he wanted to do, Serena edged her thumb to the side of the button to give him space to wrap the tape around it.   
  
20 seconds   
  
He tightly bounded it freeing Serena's thumb from the trigger. A glance at the clock told them that they only had twenty seconds left. Not enough time to be out of range…or transform…  
  
thump. thump. thump. thump. A helicopter and… MINA!?!  
  
Serena heaved a chair at the window shattering the expensive glass. Taking Mamoru's arm, she pulled him towards the window as they caught the rescue ladder that Mina threw them. Hanging onto the rope ladder, they slowly climbed up and collapsed onto the helicopter's platform.   
  
6 seconds left  
  
The helicopter jerked away from the building and flew into the night sky. Mamoru took Serena into his arms hugging her to him in relief. Quarter of a mile away, they felt a huge explosion. The small helicopter wobbled a bit but remained in the air. When the deafening noise died down, Mina gave a loud whoop. Laughing in relief along with her, they looked for a place to land. Finally settling on a rooftop, they quietly landed. Glad to be alive, Serena and Mamoru laid in each other's arms as Mina came to the back to make sure that they were alright.  
  
"Mina, how did you get this helicopter?" asked Serena curiously.  
  
"I have my ways. Come on, you two can snuggle up later. Now, you have to meet Setsuna. This is her helicopter that we're on." answered Mina teasingly.  
  
The two reluctantly pulled away from each other with blushes on their cheeks. It was then that she noticed. Mamoru was still in the tights…  
  
Mamoru jumped off the small helicopter and was met with the sight of Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, the one who saved his eight-year-old butt.  
  
"So we meet again, Mamoru-san." The millenia old guardian greeted him with a mysterious smile. The smile widened into a grin as she saw the black boxers that he was wearing… his tights had ripped when he tripped and fell providing a nice view of his butt for the present females. "Nice outfit, you've got there…"  
  
Looking down at himself, he realized his state of undress. Color flooded his face as he jumped back into the helicopter… to be met with the sight of Serena and Mina, hysterical in laughter. He sighed and sat down. *This is going to be a LONG day!*  
  
Well, that's it for now! What do you think?  



	8. Quest: Fighting Love

Disclaimer applies…  
  
Note: Gomen nasai!!! Don't hurt me??? Three months of vacation and writer's block had me stumped… But here it is. I'm finally done with this chapter.  
  
Thank you all my readers and reviewers! I want you all to know that without your responses giving me a guilty conscience… this part would take even LONGER to come out!  
Now on with the story…  
  
Quest: Fighting Love  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Mamoru gritted his teeth. He gritted his teeth and sat on the plush, green sofa. After a long, intense afternoon of teasing and taunting, the three women were about to allow him to forget it. They'll finally let him forget that Setsuna's whole office had seen him in ripped, prostitute's tights. Oh the humiliation.  
  
He sat still in the comfortable sweat suit that Setsuna had provided after the embarassing ordeal. He hadn't even bother to defend himself. Instead he sat quietly, all the while thinking up ways to avenge his dignity and more importantly, ways to protect his ego. A male, any male, with a bruised ego, is deadly. If Beryl knew the methods of torture that streamed through Mamoru's mind, she would be shaking in her excuse of a dress now.  
  
Serena exchanged an amused smile with Setsuna. Both of who have been trying not to laugh. The sight of the man glowering into space and snarling at the air proved too much however. The two leaked giggles until even Mina couldn't resist. Trying to cover the laughter up by coughing proved to be a dead giveaway as Mamoru jerked his neck with a snap to face the trio.  
  
"What's so funny?" scowled the cornered Mamoru. *Just when I thought that they were done…*  
  
Biting her lower lip to stop the laughter, Serena managed to muster up a courageous "nothing." The others, however, lost what restraint they had and burst out laughing.  
  
Snarling, Mamoru began stalking around the room with a pantherlike grace. Then jabbing a finger at Setsuna, he bit out a "Start explaining." Turning toward the desk, he propped down on the chair behind it with an economic motion. After all, he needed to establish his position as the interrogater, not the interrogated. Next to the Senshi of Time, he felt all too weak and insignificant.  
  
Understanding that it was time to explain, she began.  
  
"There are many things that I cannot tell you, but I will tell you what I can. As you already know, you were all once connected in the past. The past is not in this life, however, but in your past lives. You were all once princesses and prince of the Silver Millenium. A great war with the Negaverse destroyed the entire solar system leaving only earth capable of sustaining life. Queen Serenity, the Queen of the Silver Alliance was Serena's mother. She sent the spirits of the dead from the Moon to the Earth to be reincarnated. That is why all nine senshi will be found on Earth. I was guarding the Gates of Time when the invasion began. Left with nothing to do but observe, I've watched over the souls of the senshi for a thousand years. Now the Negaverse has returned and they must be stopped. You have been awakened and others, too will be when the need arises. There's nothing more I am permitted to say."   
  
"What about my family? How am they related to everything?" asked the frustrated Mamoru, who still couldn't figure out why his family had been so brutally murdered.  
  
"They weren't. All magic users unconsciously send out waves. Your waves were scented by the youmas and so when you weren't home, they killed everyone instead. I'm to blame for not seeing them. By the time I realized what happened, it was too late," Setsuna replied with regret and guilt. She lowered her head in shame.   
  
Mina laid a hand on the green-haired woman's shoulder in comfort. Obviously that mistake had struck her hard. "You're not to blame. Even the Senshi of Time cannot be expected to see everything," Mina said softly.  
  
Mamoru's eyes had gone dark with emotion. Senseless anger and grief warred with common sense. Luckily for everyone, common sense won out and he nodded in agreement with Mina's statement.   
  
Serena walked over to Mamoru and gave him a hug, which is a rare show of affection for her. Tears burned in the back of Mamoru's eyes as he clutched at Serena tighter.   
  
Sensing that they needed a moment alone, Mina and Setsuna were about to leave when Serena called for Setsuna to wait. "What was my mother like?" she asked hoarsely.  
  
Setsuna's eyes misted over with memory. "I can only say that I have never met a more beautiful, just, and kind person than Queen Serenity until I met you. You are your mother and that is the highest compliment that I can pay to a person," replied the choked woman.   
  
Smiling a bit in acceptance, she turned back to Mamoru to hold him and be held by him.  
  
~ Later that night  
  
Thanks to Setsuna, all three were settled into her luxurious apartment. The apartment was sound proof and so it was peacefully quiet and comfortable. Each had their own room, but none slept peacefully.   
  
~Mamoru's room~  
  
Staring at the bright red digits of the alarm clock can be interesting to an unseeing man.  
  
4:30… 4:31…  
  
*My parents are dead. My sister is in the Negaverse and it's totally my fault. They loved me and cared for me and in return, I brought this on them. If only I never existed.* thought Mamoru mournfully.  
  
Tossing and turning in his bed, a thought struck his mind. *If the Negaverse can feel my waves, then I'm putting Serena and everyone else in danger.*  
  
*But they're magic users, too* argued the other side of him.  
  
*It's best to not take a chance though. Either way, you should stay away from Serena. You're cursed.* the first voice replied miserably.  
  
*No argument there. You're cursed alright.* the second voice concurred.  
  
Having made his decision, Mamoru settled down to try to get as much sleep as he can as Serena's image floated through his mind. Soothed by the sight of her, he slept soundly.  
  
~Serena's room~  
  
Mamoru and Serena are probably the most starcrossed pair of lovers ever. As Mamoru debated with himself, Serena had her own doubts.  
  
Staring at the moon, she sat by the window ledge. *I was born there?!? Am I even human?* she wondered with a sigh.   
  
*Will Mamoru think that I'm an alien? Will he still want to be with me? Wait. Did he ever want to be mine? Damnit! I knew that falling in love's a bad idea!* That thought stopped her ramblings dead.  
  
*In…love? Do I love him?* she asked herself mentally.  
  
*Yeah you do. You're stupid in love with him.* She thanked herself sarcastically for the unwelcomed thought.  
  
*Aww shit! I'm so messed up! I'm talking to myself!*   
  
Deciding to wait until morning to think about what to do, she flopped onto the bed and snuggled under the covers. With Mamoru on her mind, she drifted off into sleep.  
  
~Mina's room~  
  
In the throes of a dream, she whispered Malachite's name over and over again. Her voice was tragic as she called for her love. Suddenly she began to relax slowly. Unknown to all, Malachite had heard her cries and gently soothed her with his telepathic powers. Another pair of starcrossed lovers…  
  
~Setsuna's room~  
  
The Guardian of Time did not sleep at all. In another dimension, she remained vigilant at the Gates and watched as destiny played its' hand in the game of fate.  
  
  
Since the review alert on fanfiction.net no longer works, will you all please e-mail me???  
  
Princess_Helaine@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
